


Paperwork

by orphan_account



Series: Dimstrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimstrade prompt (I'll be sending you a few): Both men are working late at the Yard on their respective cases, and they slip away into Greg's office for some sexy intimate time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Greg looked up as the door to his office opened, managing a soft smile at the sight of Michael standing in the doorway with steaming mugs of coffee in his hands.

“Lifesaver,” Greg said, gesturing the other DI into the chair at the other side of his desk. Dimmock ignored it, instead moving around the desk, perching on the edge after handing Greg one of the mugs. Greg took a sip immediately, savouring the taste of good, strong coffee made just as he liked it.

“How’s the paperwork going?” Michael asked.

It was late in the evening. The Yard was as empty as it ever got and Greg had the blinds drawn in his office, stopping the light from dispersing too far into the rest of the building. He knew that some of the staff liked to work in the semi-light when it got late, usually an attempt to stave off headaches. It also gave him a level of privacy to work on his case. In the current moment it gave him the chance to enjoy a quiet interlude with Michael.

“Slowly. The clear up always is,” Greg replied, shrugging. “Yours?”

“It might be a later night than anticipated,” Michael said.

Greg pulled a sympathetic face. He sacked the papers he had been working on together, moving them out of the way before patting the space it left. Michael shifted across the desk, settling with his legs bumping Greg’s knees. “Spare a few minutes?”

“For you? Of course,” Michael said.

Greg smiled, reaching up for a quick kiss. The usually kept their relationship out of work. Their time on the clock was professional, and neither of them thought their personal lives had a place within that. It was quiet, though, and Greg thought they could afford just a few moments together. Especially given they had not spent more than a handful of hours in the same room as each other for the past three days thanks to cases.

Settling back in his chair, Greg leant forwards to rest his head on Michael’s chest. He hummed as fingers combed through his hair before hands moved down his neck to rub at his shoulders. He groaned quietly as tension bled out of his back.

“You’re going to have to stop doing that before I do inappropriate things to you over this desk,” Greg murmured, forcing himself to lean back in his chair, to move away from the contact. Michael’s grin was wicked as he followed Greg for another kiss.

“I can be done in an hour, if I leave some things for the morning,” Michael offered.

Greg nodded, smiling. “Me too. Meet you outside?”

“Sounds good,” Michael agreed. He leant in for one more slow kiss before standing and heading out of the room, back towards his own office.

Greg waited for the door to his office to close before turning back to his paperwork with renewed enthusiasm.


End file.
